


朱一龍老師讓我掉坑的瞬間 朱白老師真棒!!!-vivian5391345

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter
Kudos: 1





	朱一龍老師讓我掉坑的瞬間 朱白老師真棒!!!-vivian5391345

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

朱一龍老師讓我掉坑的瞬間 朱白老師真棒!!!-vivian5391345

/*   
* 自定义主题  
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* logo */

body{background-color:#f2f2f2;}  
.m-ttl a{color:#898989;}  
.m-about{color:#aaa;}  
.m-nav a,.m-sch .txt{color:#898989;}  
.m-sch .form{border-color:#898989;}  
body{color:#999;}  
a{color:#222;}

/* 正文字号12px 默认 */

#  [vivian5391345](http://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/)

我是vivian53913 舊的怎麼都進不去   
重開的帳號 也不知能用多久 隨緣了   
一起嗑居北

  * [朱白](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)
  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yonghu6694556512)
  * [归档](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  朱一龍老師讓我掉坑的瞬間 朱白老師真棒!!!

我想我回到初心，當初朱白讓我掉坑的開始，是二人在鎮魂的演技上的互動，我認為一個好的演員，以角色的個性為基調，所發展出的行為邏輯是對的，我就覺得很厲害，因為他搞懂他扮演的角色了。

觀眾常常會覺得出戲，有部分的原因就是演員沒有順從角色該有的心態在演出，而把自己的私心放進角色裡。比如說 : 角色設定明明就是個間諜，他是個百變變色龍的高端人員，為了執行任務，他能融入環境，可能是貴公子，可能是乞丐，可能是殘廢，可是演員為了自己的人設，演乞丐也要耍帥，即使可能穿的破爛，氣質還是貴公子，妝還是帥到升天，這就是我說的演員為了私心而辜負了角色該有的人格厚度。

為什麼我要說這些?

我覺得我常聽到人在評論一個演員時，他在戲裡不夠帥或是他的演出不夠多變，不夠令人驚艷，他就不是好演員。我對這樣的說法其實並不認同，不過 **大家各自表述** ，我並不想針對上述的部分做討論。 **我認為的好演員是能針對角色所在的環境和當時的心態，表現出其該有的狀態，包括氣質、表情、體態、前後行為邏輯上有沒有連貫，即使可能沒有演員本人帥** ， **但是這是本來角色該有的樣子** ，上述文字所形容的好演員，看起來好像沒甚麼，不太厲害，但是親拍戲不是生活，角色不是演員本人，所以演員必須能對角色行為邏輯具連貫性，才能讓觀眾不出戲，這樣就是令人拍案叫絕的本事了。

怎麼說呢?

舉個實例來看，梁朝偉在拍花樣年華時，就一個鏡頭決定了他是影帝，那鏡頭是他環抱張曼玉時，露出的一抹笑，影評家說即使鏡頭不見的會拍到這部分，梁朝偉還是很忠實的把主角當時的心情表達出來，他全心全意的在角色裡。但是導演王家衛把他拍到了，並剪在電影裡，這就是導演和演員的默契，但是每年出產的無數影片裡，能找到幾部是這種狀況?

朱老師在採訪裡提到關於表演的部分(節錄自新視線 8月5日这里是 故乡与世界朱一龙：芬兰的太阳，午夜都不会落山)

事实上，朱一龙认为北影教给他的东西都是基础。“但这是很重要的基础。”朱一龙强调道，“老师常常对我们说， **学会演戏要先学会做人** **(** **這句** **by** **在入戲採訪時也說過** **)** **，** 因为无论你在表演什么，你都是在诠释一个人。”而除去基础的东西，演员的理解能力同样重要。朱一龙在意细节，将人物的所有细节综合起来理解，他才会在心中建立人物的具体形象，从而激发出创作的欲望。 **张曼玉在电影《甜蜜蜜》中的表演就曾带给朱一龙许多启发** ：张曼玉饰演的李翘在异国他乡的停尸房里辨认豹哥的尸体，她让警察将尸体翻转过来，发现了爱人纹在背上的米老鼠。 **“** **张曼玉当时的悲伤是一种复杂的诠释** 。”朱一龙分析道，“在这之前，很少有人如此表现悲伤。作为演员，我们总要在镜头前探索一种情理之中意料之外的人物反应，换言之，大家都在相同 的情境下寻找不同的表现方式， **你的表演不能违反人的行为和情感逻辑，** **又要准确地配合环境。我依然在不断地朝这个方向实践。** ”

親在開文之前，我想要提醒您，再來說的內容都是我依事情發生，而做出的判斷，我說，是為了為自己解惑。可能會跟其他太太的解釋不同，如果你很在意，麻煩你棄文。親可以自行判斷，不一定要聽我的，如果有其他說法，請親指路，我會依照我文裡的邏輯判斷，我錯，我會改文，如果沒辦法指路，請不要責怪我拉黑或刪文。

以下純屬個人猜測不喜勿看勿噴真人分析不喜勿進勿傳出lofter 中文繁體是我用最習慣的語言，也是我傳達想法上最精確的語言圖上有視頻上出現的時間點，我是個老人家，我只會簡單的裁圖，因為想說所以自娛。

我最近在帖子裡看到的一些太太的文後，我心裡本來就一直想寫lg和by一些曾經演過的角色，在某些片段，我覺得我很喜歡，也是讓我掉坑的瞬間，只是最近忙著在微博發文談by的江陽，朋友圈內發旅遊的遊記和看劇的觀後感，這些事忙完了，我可以繼續寫我想寫的。

謝謝粉絲也一直在，我本來以為帖子很亂，我的粉絲人數會急速下降，但是你們都還在，我很開心，謝謝你們，感恩你們的陪伴。

(我偷跑一下主題，黑子對我應該不是真愛，希望我的標題應該不會引起他們的關注)

**朱白目前面臨到的狀況是**

二人是中生代實力派又有顏值的演員，粉絲的向心力又強，尤其是現在影視寒冬，僧多粥少的狀況，憑甚麼製片要把這個上好角色給你不給其他人呢?所以會有各式各樣的狀況出現，這也是我一直不願意去碰這塊的原因，我怎麼去分析上百個同質性男演員，哪個經紀人忽然間來踩朱白一腳的狀況。

目前朱白帖子裡的狀況，一直讓 **我想不透的是這些黑子來鬧的動機**

**為什麼一定要來帖子鬧?**

回到帖子的狀態，54後帖子人數大增，現在17.6萬人，在54後增加近1萬人，54後帖子已經很亂了，這些新人來這裡看到帖子狀況不難過嗎?為何要繼續留下來?因為有歸屬感?可是我就想不通，新人沒有粉絲支持，發文時會先到最新，可是現在最新被水帖占領，新人的文等於很難受到關注，所以 **排擠朱白帖的新人是黑子他們的目的之一囉** **!** ( 這樣其實對帖子的發展，並不正常)，如果是這樣cql就有動機了，因為之前他宣傳的狀況是要吸新粉，但是這些黑子用了博君一笑的頭貼，我又覺得有問題，回到行為邏輯，他們這樣做，我寧願脫粉朱白，也不願去粉cql，有人笨到做賊喊抓賊的嗎?(我之前有看到又太太分析文，請他們帶腦，代表如果是頭貼就代表正主本人，應該不只我覺得他們瞎，很多人都有一樣的想法吧!)

所以到現在我想不通的是動機，如果是經紀公司要拆朱白，他會直接踩by，他不會掛別人的頭像來踩，誰知道藝人接下來會合作的對象是誰?

所以我還是想不清楚動機…

**從時間上來看**

這些人每天?...

從54之後開始，快半年了，他們掛了正主的名字來黑，為什麼 ? 如果從行為邏輯來看，只有讓朱白帖的人越發厭惡黑子的正主，所以他們可能就不是為正主吸粉來的囉!

那他們不為吸粉為什麼要來，還每天來? 拆朱白粉?

會摸來老福特朱白帖的人，基本上對朱白都真心實意了，用這些文拆cp粉，好像效果不大，我說的效果是cp值，他們用了這麼大的力氣，卻是每天跟我們在鬥智，用各種方式來試太太的反應嗎? 

54下來從1.大字報開始，2.真情實感的小作文，還買熱度上月榜，然後3.舉報太太的文，讓文屏蔽，再來4.炸太太的帳號，接著就是5.現在每天發複製粘貼文，和一些6.批皮黑在留言帶話題，我憑我的印象寫的，如果有遺漏麻煩指路(人老了)，你會發現背後人的策略一步一步的升級。

**這些人想達到的目的是甚麼?**

這來鬧朱白帖的過程中難道都沒有效果好的嗎? 需要他們這樣不斷的換新的方式來逗大家? 如果有追我的文的人應該知道，我認為朱白圈有資方介入，因為鎮魂是第一部成為現象級的劇，也是第一部因cp帶來大量的商業價值，而資方不斷的想研究這些粉絲心理，親，如果資方只是想拆朱白粉圈， **我們回到帖子的狀況來看** ， **如果真是單純只是不要帖子存活，不斷的炸掉太太的號是最有用的** ，這效果是他直接從源頭砍斷。沒有太太產糧就沒有粉絲，就沒有熱度，這帖子很快就滅了，為何他不這樣做?

這些人既然有能力每天換個號換個頭像來發粘貼文，可以推測他們是個組織，如果你留意，他們彼此會跟帖，也就是說發文的時間是約好的。但是他們彼此扮演的角色不同，關掉留言評論，或許另一個原因是怕露餡，太太們留言一試，就知道一二，朱白帖的太太身經百戰，都很厲害，我常常看留言看到覺得佩服佩服…。

如果他們是普通的黑子，那他們應該不會關掉評論功能，因為能受人注意是普通黑子，能繼續黑下去的動力。

我每天在朱白帖看文，我也清楚各位太太的看法，帖子目前人心浮動，對這些事有各自的立場，這些看法不外是哥哥們又要接到好資源了，所以他們來帖子黑，要拆朱白cp粉，以便哥哥們配上某個人，這些想法都沒錯，但是有一點一直沒辦法說服我的，對於一個17.6萬人的帖子，每個人也不是每天來看文，所以他實際使用的人數，有沒有一半，我都很懷疑，我再來分析帖子的情況，文的分類

1.同人文2.產圖3.朱白有互動的蛛絲馬跡的分析文4.搬運微博上大粉的朱白文5.黑子的粘貼文。

1.2.5.目前佔了大部分，分析文是最少的，一天有5-10篇長篇的分析文，就很不錯了，這已經是我多估了，所以各位親看到這樣的狀況，再回去想想這些黑子的目的，真的如表面上看到的那樣嗎?

那我再來推一推這些人想做甚麼?

1.朱白會窺屏，這事也有太太提，否則為了這幾個太太每天來鬧，cp值真的太低，那親我們再來理理，如果朱白真會窺屏，那看到大家浮動的心，或是被黑子幾近同化的用語，朱白看了會不會很難過?

2.如同我上面的文推測的，我們就如同白老鼠一樣，被人拿來做實驗，cql一步一步的copy朱白的狀況，這些資料和經驗值來自哪裡?就是朱白帖，那接下來他們甜頭嘗盡了，他們想拆cp，他的經驗值要來自哪裡?還是朱白帖，所以親你可以發現，背後人用不同的方法來逗大家。唉!

3.或許他們就是真心實意的黑子，不過如果依我這個邏輯控來推想，我真的覺得嗯!滿可疑的。

上文的分析只不過給大家一些參考，最近我看到一篇寫演藝圈寒冬的文，有空我再轉給親們看。  


(先跟親說抱歉，文裡夾帶著其他看法。最近帖子這麼亂，我只能用這種方式來避免注意)

**既然開文的主題是朱老師給我掉坑的瞬間，我還是要拉回來主題，以表示我的誠意。**

**以下是我自己觀影的筆記，親你可以選擇不看，但是不要ky，因為這是很主觀的事**

朱老師演的戲，因為劇情的關係，我真能從頭到尾看完的不多，電影就”鼓動青春”，”密戰”，”育嬰室”，”胡楊的夏天”，”血玉咒”，電視劇”鎮魂”唯一一部從頭到尾沒有快轉的，新邊城浪子快轉有看完，其他的就常看到一個坎就過不去了，哭…

對於朱老師這年紀有這樣的表現，真的很棒了，他只缺一個好劇本，讓他發揮，但是好劇本可遇而不可求，對於團隊的能力和他本人的個性，要去跟人撕資源，嗯!有難度，所以再給朱老師時間成長，他會越來越棒的。

傅紅雪這個人物，是所有武俠小說中較為悲情的人物之一：從小是棄兒，被人撿回去還當作復仇的工具，沒有感受到母愛不說，還替人背負了十幾年的仇恨，原以為非常有意義的人生理想，到最後卻是一個令人尷尬的誤會…………愛了一個女人，卻是自己內心和旁人都看不起的妓女，最要命的，樣貌俊俏的他，還是一個瘸子。傅紅雪這個人物，並不是板著一張冷酷的臉就能演好的，他表面看似無情冷傲不可侵犯，內心柔軟脆弱又十分無助，他是兩種極端合成的矛盾體，他的痛苦也由這兩種極端撕扯而生，一方面他背負著殺父之仇，另一方面他又因極度缺少關愛而渴望被愛。  
朱一龍的傅紅雪，蒼白而瘦弱，少了些許憤怒，多了一些冷漠，朱一龍的傅紅雪是冰刃，前者見血，後者寒心。參考資料來源 原文網址：<https://kknews.cc/culture/ekj9jzy.html>

這是我認為對朱一龍飾演的傅紅雪，性格上的描寫，我頗認同的一篇文，所以對於這樣的傅紅雪，我跌坑就在這個畫面，朱老師的傅紅雪靠在個某處的柱子淺眠，他緊緊的抱著他的刀，似乎這就是他僅有的依靠，這幕他的孤獨令人心疼。

鎮魂就不用說了，名場面太多，那聲”值得”和趙雲瀾生氣的場面，把我推到坑底。

  
沈巍發現傷口緊張得用能力要讓傷口癒合，這時我腦補出沈巍內心os 怎麼辦，如果傷口不能癒合，依照雲瀾的個性，他一定更自責內究，一定要癒合…

他的傷口癒合，內心鬆了一口氣，這笑是他覺得雲瀾不會生氣，心裡放鬆後的笑容。

趙雲瀾怎麼會不生氣，他果然很生氣，即使看到沈巍傷口癒合了，趙目中帶刀還有憐惜，在這停頓的幾秒裡，趙想通了沈巍做了甚麼事，導致他要自傷。他跟沈巍說他不值得，沈巍想都不想就說值得

  
  


趙雲瀾當場爆發，因為心疼，卻用生氣表現出來，符合趙處長的性格，其實他對特調處每個人都很關心，用的方式卻是表面唸叨，私下幫忙。 **這幕白老師把趙雲瀾的性格摸透了啊** **…**

沈巍委屈卻不說，被雲瀾誤會是他最難過的，因為他最愛的是趙雲瀾，還有甚麼讓心心念念的人誤會，令人難過呢?所以 **這幕朱老師把沈巍的難過表現得很好** 。

我覺得這段二人對角色上的認知，很細膩，表現得很到位，趙雲瀾對沈巍的心疼，卻用生氣表達出來，沈巍對雲瀾的愛，用微笑表達，這就是我認為角色的厚度，你必須順著角色的個性往內想，才能理解。

密戰是正戲，但是電影到後來的節奏感滿奇怪的，可是朱老師我覺得他這幕演得很好，他在勸說青梅竹馬，為祖國做事這段，把當時的時代，當時年青人的無奈感表達出來。

鼓樂青春，是那時代的朱老師讓我滿喜歡的一部作品，劇情可以連貫，這一幕讓我驚喜。

這幕開始的一些遠鏡頭的運用，讓我有名導演侯孝賢早期作品”冬冬的假期”，那時代作品的親切感，色調和鏡頭的運用，很有時間緩緩流動的感覺，推。

朱白老師，目前流量有了，關注有了，不會再有楊蓉被採訪時說到朱老師的狀況，他跟製片推薦朱老師，製片說對這個人沒印象，然後就沒有下文了。現在二人到了要用演技說話的時候，因為跟你競爭的對手，都是有知名度演技上的了台面的人。

我真心的覺得朱白粉絲已經非常用心了，雖然朱白老師自己也很努力，朱白圈大家都很棒的，現在需要的是多一點耐心，畢竟未來朱白的路也不是靠安利就能暢通無阻的。粉絲們能給朱白就是心靈上的支持，在他們累時，有個地方可以喘一口氣，再繼續去打拼。我努力著，你們呢? 也願意嗎?

朱老師拍戲辛苦了，注意身體，期待陳一鳴。  


心裡有夢想是可以的，這不關朱白的事，我自己為自己的夢負責，人生就像射箭，夢想就像箭靶子，而我最近的夢想就是 **能有一個朱白能互喊姓名，能相互擁抱的世界。**

夢想的世界，邀請你一起同行。

我在一直在 

想陪朱白走花路的老阿姨

我的文在解釋時間線上事件的疑問 ，我嘗試著給他一個合理的解釋，喜歡麻煩你按個讚 ，不喜歡你心裏想你這個小騙子就好了，我寫文也很辛苦。我覺得你能看完也很厲害 ，謝謝你的耐心 。讓我們一起陪 朱白 走花路。  
  
  
  


[#朱白](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)

[#rps](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/tag/rps)

[#居北](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97)

[#劇版鎮魂](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%87%E7%89%88%E9%8E%AE%E9%AD%82)

[#白朱](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E6%9C%B1)

  


  
2019-10-11  
8  
112

  
[< 上一篇](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/post/20158884_1c6de9caa)  
[下一篇 >](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/post/20158884_1c6bdaa11)  


评论 ( 8 )

热度 ( 112 )

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://tebiedesu.lofter.com/) [特别的粟](http://tebiedesu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](http://linpei761.lofter.com/) [林佩](http://linpei761.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://aichiroudetuzhi857.lofter.com/) [爱吃肉的兔纸](http://aichiroudetuzhi857.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://aichiroudetuzhi857.lofter.com/) [爱吃肉的兔纸](http://aichiroudetuzhi857.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](http://mengqingxi833.lofter.com/) [迈尘](http://mengqingxi833.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://shitang22.lofter.com/) [獅棠22](http://shitang22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://shitang22.lofter.com/) [獅棠22](http://shitang22.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](http://qwe26899.lofter.com/) [颯](http://qwe26899.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://qingshaoyou.lofter.com/) [风槐藤](http://qingshaoyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://azami0226.lofter.com/) [贰月玖蓟](http://azami0226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://bailian.lofter.com/) [未命名](http://bailian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://moluzhiheng.lofter.com/) [墨绿之蘅](http://moluzhiheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](http://moluzhiheng.lofter.com/) [墨绿之蘅](http://moluzhiheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://weiliangzhijian.lofter.com/) [玫瑰庄主](http://weiliangzhijian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://fengwu380.lofter.com/) [风物](http://fengwu380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://fengwu380.lofter.com/) [风物](http://fengwu380.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](http://taylors322.lofter.com/) [Taylor＇s](http://taylors322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://chengjiayijiu.lofter.com/) [承佳yijiu](http://chengjiayijiu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](http://tcbj2121.lofter.com/) [小世界。](http://tcbj2121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://xiaobailongdc.lofter.com/) [小白籠DC](http://xiaobailongdc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://shiwaitaoyuan839.lofter.com/) [世外桃源](http://shiwaitaoyuan839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://ellieee909.lofter.com/) [エリー](http://ellieee909.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](http://ellieee909.lofter.com/) [エリー](http://ellieee909.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://shadowdragon.lofter.com/) [赤岩](http://shadowdragon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://jiuyi825.lofter.com/) [小橘宇宙_](http://jiuyi825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://iiiyada.lofter.com/) [一鸭大！](http://iiiyada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://chibubaoyezhangbugao298.lofter.com/) [吃不饱也长不高](http://chibubaoyezhangbugao298.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://hui42483.lofter.com/) [岁岁合欢](http://hui42483.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://meiguilaozi.lofter.com/) [玫瑰老子](http://meiguilaozi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://jianjiaoxiaolongbao.lofter.com/) [只会尖叫啊啊啊](http://jianjiaoxiaolongbao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://chaomu629.lofter.com/) [朝暮](http://chaomu629.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://chaomu629.lofter.com/) [朝暮](http://chaomu629.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](http://maoff6.lofter.com/) [irishmist](http://maoff6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://chouchangdelamian.lofter.com/) [惆怅的拉面](http://chouchangdelamian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://leiyi027.lofter.com/) [肆无](http://leiyi027.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](http://xiamuniang.lofter.com/) [夏目娘](http://xiamuniang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://yoha4243.lofter.com/) [哟哈](http://yoha4243.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://mozzie847.lofter.com/) [mozzie](http://mozzie847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://duotui134.lofter.com/) [未悯](http://duotui134.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://lingxinituzi.lofter.com/) [IvyWong❤️兔子](http://lingxinituzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://qingfengli131.lofter.com/) [倾枫离](http://qingfengli131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://qingfengli131.lofter.com/) [倾枫离](http://qingfengli131.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](http://zhizihua205.lofter.com/) [邓lin](http://zhizihua205.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://jueduwenzhou.lofter.com/) [弥豆_NGC 2237](http://jueduwenzhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://baiyunaicanglao.lofter.com/) [白云爱苍老](http://baiyunaicanglao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://shanzhixiaoju.lofter.com/) [我就嗑朱白了](http://shanzhixiaoju.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](http://shanzhixiaoju.lofter.com/) [我就嗑朱白了](http://shanzhixiaoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://yanxiangbei268.lofter.com/) [芋泥可颂](http://yanxiangbei268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://yewanyu58440.lofter.com/) [夜晚魚](http://yewanyu58440.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](http://yewanyu58440.lofter.com/) [夜晚魚](http://yewanyu58440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



© [vivian5391345](https://yonghu6694556512.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)

var IsLogo = false;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbspvivian5391345'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
